Cure Sunshine
|-|Myoudouin Itsuki= |-|Cure Sunshine= |-|Super Sunshine= Summary Itsuki is one of the main protagonists of Heartcatch Pretty Cure. She's the student council president of Myoudou Academy. While she appears to have a stern personality, she's actually kind and is enthusiastic over anything she deems cute or feminine and often hides this trait to maintain a serious image. She was able to transform into Cure Sunshine after meeting a fairy named Potpourri. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely 5-B | 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Myoudouin Itsuki, Cure Sunshine Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Energy Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combantant, Energy Projection, Attack Reflection, Explosion Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Plant Manipulation, Accelerated Development, Statistics Amplification with Heart Seeds, Flight, Summoning, can fuse with her team to transform into a giant figure, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Fought a Desert Devil and defeated it along with the other Cures) | At least Multi-Continent level (Stronger than before), likely Planet level (Contended with Baron Salamander and eventually defeated him) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Fusion, who can even fight the likes of Cure Black and Cure White) Speed: Massively Hypersonic movement and flight speed (Traveled from Earth’s atmosphere to Castle Planet, a palace floating nearby Earth, in a short amount of time. Capable of traversing through space) with FTL reactions (Comparable to Cure Marine, who reacted and shielded Cure Blossom before a flash of light reached her) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Fusion) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Capable of pushing and lifting building-sized monsters) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universe level+ Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Tanked solid hits from the Desert Devil. Unscathed by Dune’s laser attack as in her Super form) | At least Multi-Continent level (Was completely unaffected by Dune’s bloodlusted attacks), likely Planet level | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with energy, water, and flower-based attacks Standard Equipment: Heart Seeds, Shiny Tambourine, and Heartcatch Mirage Intelligence: Above Average (She's the student council present renowned for her high grades and is skilled in martial arts.) Weaknesses: Taking a great deal of damage will make her lose her transformation. Notable Attacks and Techniques Gold Forte Burst: Using her Shiny Tambourine, Sunshine launches numerous flowers at her target. After the flowers hit, the flowers form into a sunflower and release a burst of energy within the target. This move attacks enemies and rejuvenates allies. Sunflower Aegis: Sunshine creates a sunflower-shape energy shield in front of her. She can also launch this shield towards her foes to attack them. Sunflower Protection: Sunshine creates a forcefield around herself and nearby allies. Sunshine Flash: Sunshine creates a ring made of yellow energy. She then fires multiple yellow-colored energy bullets from it. Sunshine Dynamite: Sunshine creates a yellow-colored explosion around herself. Pretty Cure Giant Explosion: After holding hands with Marine, Sunshine creates a giant explosive blast with her. Key: Base | Super Sunshine | Post-All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Plant Users Category:Flight Users Category:Rod Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2